The Jedi of Oz
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: A young Dantooine human girl named Siri wishes for adventure, ending up getting more than she bargained for when she ends up in another world, trying to get home to her aunt while the Borg drone, Seven of Nine is after her for accidentally killing her mentor.
1. Over the Rainbow

The one movie everyone has seen and loved! With Star Wars characters.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Star Wars belong to George Lucas, Warner Brothers, Disney, and 20th Century Fox while the Wizard of Oz belongs to MGM, Warner Brothers, Disney, and L. Frank Baum. I own nothing.

* * *

**The Jedi of Oz  
**Chapter 1: Over the Rainbow

Siri Tachi was running through the dry colorless fields of Dantooine with her dog, Indiana. She had always been a fast runner. When she was younger, she and her friend Obi-Wan had played tag before he began to get needed on the farm. Today though, she wasn't running for fun. She was running for fear.  
At the border of the Conclave's farm, she stopped and looked at Indiana. The black-and-white blended in ridiculously with the rest of the fields it seemed, but he was always so energetic, almost in defiance of the mundane life the Dantooine humans lived.  
"She isn't coming yet, Indiana." Siri gasped, letting herself sit down. "Did she hurt you?"  
Indiana shook his head vigorously.  
"Good, but she tried to though, didn't she?" Siri asked. "Come on. We'll go tell Master K-Adi and Master Adi. Come on, Indiana."  
Siri and Indiana rushed to the farm where several chicks were chirping.  
"Master Adi?" Siri asked as she went to Adi Gallia, her Tholoth headdress and purple eyes having dulled with the rest of the colors on Dantooine. She was still a very pretty woman though.  
"Master Adi?" Siri asked again, trying to get her attention. "Master Adi, just listen to what Miss Goodson did to Indiana-"  
"Siri, please." Adi said in her ever patient way. "I'm trying to count."  
"Oh but Master Adi-" Kara began when Ki-Adi-Mundi interrupted her. He was a Cerean, but with a white beard and gold eyes that seemed to belong in Dantooine's setting, which made sense as the Farm had been in the family for generations according to him.  
"Look, don't bother us now, my dear." Ki-Adi said just as patiently as Adi. "This incubator's gone bad, and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks."  
"Oh, those poor little things." Siri remarked sadly. Then she remembered why she had been in such a rush. "Oh, but Master Adi, Miss Goodson hit Indiana right over the back of the head with a rake just because she said he gets in her garden and chases her nasty old cat every day."  
"Siri-" Adi tried to say, but Siri just went right on, caught up in the excitement.  
"Oh, but he doesn't do it every day." Siri insists. "Only once or twice a week, and you know he'd never hurt that dumb old cat even if he did catch it. And now she says she'll-"  
"Siri!" Adi said sharply. "Siri, we're busy."  
Siri looked at the chicks peeping and sighed.  
"Oh alright." Siri said as she went off and came across her friends, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Peter Mayhew as they worked on a busted tractor with Anakin and Peter holding it up as Obi-Wan worked on reattaching the apparently broken axle.  
"How's it coming?" Peter asked. He was a tall man with wild hair. He was also the oldest of her friends, being only a decade or so younger than Ki-Adi, biologically.  
"Take it easy." Anakin said. He was a young man with dirty blond hair and shining blue eyes wearing the same brown and black robes he always seemed to wear as they set it down, resulting in a shout from Obi-Wan, who was auburn haired with a beard and mustache and almost always wore something crème.  
"Ah!" Obi-Wan snapped. "You got my finger!"  
"Then why didn't you move your finger out of the way?" Peter asked agitatedly.  
"Right on my finger." Obi-Wan muttered.  
"At least it wasn't your head." Peter muttered.  
"Peter," Siri asked. "What am I gonna do about Miss Goodman? Just because Indiana chases her nasty old cat every time I come home from taking Ferus to school-"  
"Listen honey, I've got those hogs to get in." Peter said as he walked off as Obi-Wan walked up to her.  
"Now look here, Siri, you're not using your head about Miss Goodman." Obi-Wan said. "It's like you haven't got any brains at all."  
"I have too got brains!" Siri said agitatedly.  
"Then why don't you use them?" Obi-Wan asked. "When you come home from dropping off Ferus, don't go by Miss Goodman's place, then Indiana won't get into her garden, and you won't get into any trouble, see?"  
"Oh Obi-Wan." Siri sighed. "You just won't listen, that's all."  
"Well your head isn't made of straw, you know." Obi-Wan sighed, not looking where he was aiming a hammer for a lose nail and hitting his thumb. "Oh!"  
Siri then went to Peter as he had managed to get the hogs into the pen.  
"Get in there before I make a dime bank out of you." Peter said as he got the hogs in as Siri leaned against the fence. "Listen Siri, you don't have to worry about Miss Goodman. She's nothing to be afraid of. Just have a little courage, that's all."  
"I'm not afraid of her." Siri insisted.  
"Then the next time she starts squawking, walk right up to her and spit in her eye." Peter said. "That's what I'd do."  
Siri chuckled as a pig began chewing on the cuff of her robe's long sleeve and walked off with it still in its mouth, pulling Siri into the pen as she called out for help, and Peter quickly got her out of there as the other two quickly went up to her.  
"Are you alright, Siri?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"Yes, I'm alright." Siri said calming down at once. "I fell in and..."  
She then saw Peter still gasping as she began chuckling.  
"Why Peter, you're just as scared as I am."  
"What's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile on his face. "Gonna let a little old pig make a coward out of you?"  
"Look at you, Peter." Anakin said with a chuckle. "You-"  
"Boys!" Adi called out, coming up to them. "What are you all standing around here for?"  
"You see, Siri was leaning near the pig pen when-" Anakin began.  
"It's no place for Siri near the pig pen." Adi said plainly. "There's a reason Peter helps us deal with them and not you and Obi-Wan. I also saw you working on that contraption in the garage, Anakin, now playtime's over so go do your work."  
"Alright, Ma'am." Anakin sighed good naturedly. "But someday they're gonna erect a statue of me on this planet-"  
"Well don't start posing for it now." Adi said as Obi-Wan chuckled. "Also, it's no good working on an empty stomach, have some crullers."  
"Thanks Master Gallia." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin took one each and walked off to work on the fence.  
"And Peter, feed those pigs before they worry themselves into anemia." Adi told Peter.  
"Right, Adi." Peter said with a sigh as Siri took the opportunity to talk to Adi.  
"Master Adi, really, you know what Miss Goodman said she was going to do to Indiana? She said she was going to-"  
"Now Siri, I'm sure you're worrying yourself over nothing." Adi said kindly. "Now you just help us out today and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble until it's time to pick up Ferus."  
Siri sighed and went to an apple tree as she sighed as Indiana joined her, looking around the dull surroundings. To Siri, the whole planet of Dantooine wouldn't look any different if it was all one big shade of gray. The only thing that ever really popped around her, especially these days, was an occasional rainbow.  
"Someplace where there isn't any trouble." Siri repeated. "You think there really is such a place, Indiana? There must be. It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. Someplace far, far away, beyond the moon. Beyond the rain."  
_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops.  
Way above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?  
Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?  
_Siri heard a bird singing as she saw it fly off into the horizon and out of sight, to a more colorful place, a better place than Dantooine.  
_If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh why can't I?  
_Siri sighed and scratched behind Indiana's ear as he panted happily. No matter where she was, she still had Indiana, the one on the whole farm that never left her side.

* * *

I love the Wizard of Oz!


	2. Rushing Off

Chapter 2: Rushing Off

Miss Goodson was driving up to the Enclave Farm in her speeder, extremely agitated. Bad enough that Siri Tachi's stupid dog kept ruining her garden and chasing her cat, but now he'd bitten her leg. She arrived at the driveway and got out as Siri's friend Ki-Adi-Mundi was there.  
"Master Mundi." Miss Goodson said to get his attention.  
"Miss Goodson." Ki-Adi said offhandedly.  
"I want to see you and Master Gallia right away about Siri." Miss Goodson said in a businesslike way.  
"Siri?" Ki-Adi asked. "What has she done?"  
"What has she done?" Miss Goodson asked. "I'm all but lame for the bite on my leg."  
"She bit you?" Ki-Adi asked disbelievingly.  
"No." Miss Goodson said. "Her dog."  
"Oh, she bit her dog, eh?" Ki-Adi asked with a smirk.  
"No." Miss Goodson huffed.

In the farm, Miss Goodson was talking to Ki-Adi and Adi.  
"That dog is a menace to the community." Miss Goodson said, stating her case. "I'm personally taking him to the authorities to make sure he's destroyed."  
"Destroyed?" Siri asked in shock. "Indiana? Oh, you can't. You mustn't!"  
Siri went pleadingly to her guardians.  
"Master Adi, Master Ki-Adi, you won't let her, will you?" Siri said, confident of the answer.  
"Of course we won't." Ki-Adi said. "Will we, Adi?"  
Siri then rushed to Adi.  
"Please Master Adi!" Siri begged. "Indiana didn't mean to. He didn't know he was doing anything wrong. I'm the one who ought to be punished. I let him go into her garden. You can send me to bed without any supper-"  
"If you don't hand over that dog, I'll just sue and take your whole farm!" Miss Goodson snapped. "There's a law protecting people against dogs that bite."  
"If Siri keeps him tied up, he's really gentle." Adi said in the poor dog's defense. "With gentle people that is."  
"Well that's for the authorities to decide." Miss Goodson said as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Adi. "Here's the order allowing me to take him, unless you want to go against the law."  
Adi overlooked the paper and sighed sadly over the air tight order.  
"Well, we can't go against the law, Siri." Adi said with a sad sigh. "I'm afraid poor Indiana will have to go."  
"Now you're seeing reason, Master Gallia." Miss Goodson said as she pulled out a pet carrier. "Here's what I'm taking the mutt in so that he can't attack me again."  
"No, no!" Siri said, clutching Indiana like he was her child. "I won't let you take him! You go away, or I'll bite you myself!"  
"Siri!" Adi said sternly, snapping Siri to her senses but still refusing to give up Indiana.  
"You wicked old witch!" Siri went on before turning back to her guardians. "Master Ki-Adi, Master Adi, don't let her take Indiana, please! Stop her!"  
Unfortunately, there was nothing the two could do as Siri was forced to let Indiana go as Ki-Adi got his collar.  
"Put him into the carrier, Ki-Adi." Adi sighed.  
Ki-Adi, reluctantly, put Indiana into the carrier as Miss Goodson closed the metal door and turned the small lock.  
Siri could only sob at the sight before rushing to her room. At that point, Adi had enough of this. She walked right up to Goodson.  
"Barbara Goodson!" Adi said angrily. "Just because your family owns half of this planet doesn't mean you own the people in it! For twenty-three years, I've been dying to tell you what I think of you, and now... Well being a religious woman, I can't say it!"  
Adi walked off with Ki-Adi.

Miss Goodson drove off as Indiana looked at the lock. What no one outside of the Enclave knew was that Indiana was actually a very intelligent dog, and he used his teeth to turn the lock of the carrier, having seen Miss Goodson turn it to lock him in. With the carrier opened, Indiana climbs to the edge of the car and jumped out, landing on his feet and rushing all the way back to the Enclave Farm. Indiana also heard Siri's cries and hopped through her opened window and licking her face as Siri turned, and her eyes snapped to him as she smiled and hugged Indiana, who licked her.  
"Indiana, darling!" Siri said exuberantly. "Oh, you're back! You came back! I'm so glad!"  
Indiana panted happily before he noticed Siri's face fall.  
"She'll be coming back for you in a minute." Siri said thoughtfully as she grabbed a picnic basket she used for travel. She wasn't about to lose Indiana twice! "We've gotta get away. We've gotta run away."  
With that, Siri and Indiana rushed off quickly and quietly.

On the road, a young man with brown hair and brown eyes named Rino was cooking some hot dogs as he rested. He made his living as a traveling magician, having a banner that said, more for theatricality than actual reason that he traveled to the crowned heads of Naboo. Rino was humming to himself when a blonde girl in sparkling blue eyes arrived with a black and white dog.  
"Well hello there." Rino said. "House guests, huh? And who might you be?"  
"Oh no, no, no." Rino said quickly. "Now don't tell me. You're... You're uh... You're traveling in disguise. No wait, that's not right. Er... Uh... You're going on a visit. No wait, I'm wrong. Um..."  
Rino glanced at the basket in the girl's arm and saw that while there was a moderate supply of food in there, there was no blanket or the like for a picnic, so he decided to take one more stab at the girl's intentions as well as seeing a little name tag on the edge of the basket that read Siri Tachi.  
"You're... Running away." Rino finished up.  
"How did you guess?" Siri asked.  
"The great Revanchist never guesses." Rino said with a chuckle. "He knows. Now why are you running away? No, no, no, don't tell me. They don't understand you at home. They don't appreciate you. You wanna see other worlds. Big cities, big mountains, big oceans."  
"Why it's just like you could read what was inside of me." Siri said gaping.  
Just then, Siri's dog began eating one of the hot dogs.  
"Oh, Indiana, that's not polite." Siri gently scolded the puppy. "We haven't been asked yet."  
"Oh, he's perfectly welcomed." Rino said with a chuckle. "That's one dog to another, huh?"  
"Now let's see." Rino wondered. "Where were we? Um..."  
"Please Revanchist, why can't we go with you and see all the crowned heads of Naboo?" Siri asked.  
"You know any?" Rino asked before he remembered his banner. "Oh, you mean that thing. Well I uh... Never do anything without consulting my crystal first. Just come inside dear. We'll uh... I'll show you."  
Rino went to a tent he pitched for all his stops as it was filled with various tapestries from all over, giving the place a mystical feel, and on a table was a large crystal ball.  
"That's right." Rino said. "Here. Just sit right down, here. That's it. This is the same genuine magic crystal used by the priests of Isis and Osiris in the days of the pharaohs in Egypt! In which, Cleopatra first saw the approach of Julius Ceaser, Mark Anthony, and so on. Now, you better close your eyes dear, for a moment, to be better in tune with the infinite."  
Siri did so as Rino quickly went through the girl's belongings and found a picture of herself with a human woman with a Tholoth headdress, a Celean man in a white beard all standing in front of a decent sized farm house in an Enclave he knew about with a picket fence before quickly setting them back, and getting ready to use his skills to set the girl on the right track.  
"We can't do these things without reaching out into the infinite." Rino said as he put everything back the way it was and sat opposite Siri. "Alright, you can open them. You can open them. We'll gaze into the crystal."  
Rino looked at the crystal and quickly recalled that photo Siri had.  
"What's this I see?" Rino asked dramatically. "A house with a picket fence. With a red barn, cattle, and the like."  
"That's our farm." Siri said as her eyes widened.  
"There's a woman." Rino went on. "She has a Tholoth headdress and brown robes. Her face is careworn"  
"That's Master Adi." Kara remarked.  
"Yes, your guardian, I presume." Rino said.  
"That's right." Siri said. "What's she doing?"  
"Well uh..." Rino said, getting ready to give the performance of his life. "I can't quite see. Why she's crying. Someone has hurt her. Someone has just about broken her heart."  
"Me?" Siri said a look of worry and guilt in her eyes.  
"Well it's someone she loves very much." Rino explained. "Someone she's been very kind to. Someone she's taken care of in sickness."  
"I had the measles once." Siri remarked sadly, but she stayed right by me every minute. "What's she doing now?"  
"Well she's..." Rino said, deciding to drive the young girl back to the home she belonged to as quickly as possible. "What's this?! She's... She's putting her hand on her heart. She's dropping down on the bed. That's all. The crystal's gone dark."  
"Oh, you don't really suppose she's sick, do you?!" Siri asked urgently, which was just the response Rino was hoping for. "Oh! Oh I've gotta go home right away!"  
"What's this?" Rino asked. "I thought you wanted to go with me?"  
"Oh no, no!" Siri went on. "I have to get to her right away! Come on, Indiana! Come on!"  
Siri rushed off with Indiana as the wind began picking up, which for anyone who spent a good deal of time in Dantooine, meant that a storm was coming.  
"Bye Revanchist, and thanks a lot!" Siri called back as she went on.  
"I better find a place to head to myself." Rino said to himself as the wind continued to pick up. "There's a regular whopper of a storm coming up."  
He then looked where Siri was as he put his hand to the door of his car.  
"Poor kid, I hope she gets home alright." Rino remarked as he pulled the tent into the back seat haphazardly and drove off for the nearby space port.

* * *

Uh-oh. We all know what this means.


	3. The Cyclone

Chapter 3: The Cyclone

Being in Kansas, the town of Smallville was no stranger to tornadoes. However, the one that was brewing up near the Kent Farm was one of the worst ones that were ever seen in a good ten years.  
"Get the horses somewhere safe!" Jonathan called out to Clark as he made sure to keep them safe when he looked around. "Where's Oliver? Oliver?! OLIVER!"  
Oliver managed to get to the others as they quickly went to the storm cellar.  
"It's a twister!" Oliver called out. "A twister!"  
"I know Ollie, now get down here!" Clark said as he and John opened up the storm cellar.  
As all this was going on, Martha searched frantically for Kara. When the storm had come up, she looked around the area, but she was nowhere to be found!  
"Kara?!" Martha called out. "Kara?!"  
"Come on, everybody!" Martha heard Jonathan call out. "Into the storm cellar!"  
She went to the boys as Clark, Oliver, and John had gotten into the storm cellar as Martha talked to Jonathan, half hysterical!  
"Jonathan, I can't find Kara!" Martha called out. "She's somewhere out in the storm!"  
"I'm sorry, but we can't look for her now!" Jonathan insisted. "We've gotta get in the cellar!"  
"KARA!" Martha called out one last time before letting herself be taken into the cellar by Jonathan, who quickly closed the door, dulling any and all sounds outside except the roar of the tornado.

Kara rushed back home as fast as she could. She couldn't believe how selfish and stupid she was to just run away. She wasn't even mad at Aunt Martha, and by now she must've found out she was gone, and if Mr. Knight was right, she might be having a heart attack any minute!  
Kara and Krypto arrived home to find a huge tornado at the farm! She rushed around the farm area to see if anyone was still outside.  
"Aunt Martha!" Kara called repeatedly out.  
Finding no one, she figured everyone had made it to the storm cellar and tried to open it, but it was locked shut already.  
"Aunt Martha!" Kara called out, trying to fight the roar of the wind! "Uncle Jonathan!"  
It was no good. Her voice just couldn't carry through the door with the cyclone roaring around. With no other options, she rushed into the house with Krypto.  
"I hope Aunt Martha's okay." Kara said to Krypto as they went to their room on the way to a staircase without windows when a window frame came loose and hit Kara on the head, knocking her out cold as she fell onto the bed.

Much later, Kara never figured out how long, she woke up and looked out the space where the window was and saw that the house was in the eye of the storm and was actually being carried up by cyclone as she could only stare.  
And what things to stare at. A cow zoomed past mooing, only slightly annoyed, an old woman flew past in a rocking chair and waved at her, and two men rowed by on a row boat, waving as well as Kara could only meekly wave back as Krypto came up.  
"We must be up inside the cyclone!" Kara told Krypto. "Either that, or I've lost my mind."  
Krypto barked angrily as someone passed who looked a lot like...  
"Why..." Kara said. "It's Tess."  
But she was wrong as the figure flew by closer, she was dressed in black, had purple hair, and green skin with a huge, bulbous beak nose. She laughed evilly and flew down as the house ended up falling as well as the tornado dissipated.  
Kara could only scream in terror as the house landed with a huge thud!  
Kara gasped as the house had miraculously landed right side up. Frazzled, she picked Krypto up along with the basket she had brought home with her and walked out the door.  
And that is how the adventure began.

* * *

Fun Fact: They shot the house landing on the witch by dropping a toy house from the tip of the camera and reversing the footage.


	4. Ewok Land

Chapter 4: Ewok Land

Siri opened the door and emerged in a place with humble buildings and filled with color, almost like a movie musical. In the center of the town was a spiral of red and yellow that led out of the small village. She looked at the farm house, slightly lopsided where it landed, but otherwise surprisingly intact, and even that seemed more colorful here, or it simply could have been the result of contrasting with the greens, yellows, blues, and reds of the place.  
"Indiana, I have a feeling we're not on Dantooine anymore." Siri said as she looked around as a thought occurred to her as she looked at the colorful little village. "We must be over the rainbow!"  
Just then, a figure flew to them, seeming to come out of the sun itself. She flew gracefully and landed as she looked around. At first, Siri thought she'd stumbled into a normal person or something as the brown haired woman had a red and brown outfit on with a silver tube connected to her belt. However, the woman clearly held a strong presence and seemed even older than Master Adi and Master Ki-Adi, though she looked about the same age as Obi-Wan back home.  
"Now I know I'm not on Dantooine." Siri said gaping as Indiana growled nervously.  
"Are you a Jedi Witch or a Sith Witch?" The woman asked.  
"Who me?" Siri asked. "I'm not a witch at all. I'm Siri from Dantooine."  
"Oh." The woman said as she looked down at Indiana. "Well is that the witch?"  
"Indiana?" Siri asked. "Indiana's my dog."  
"Well I'm a little muddled." The woman said with a chuckle. "The Ewoks called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on Asajj Ventress the Sith Witch of the East, and there's the house, and here you are, and there's all that's left of the Sith Witch of the East."  
The woman pointed to the bottom of the house, and to her horror, Siri saw two legs in black and white pinstripe socks and dazzling ruby slippers sticking out from under the house. Obviously, the house had landed on the woman Siri mistook for Miss Goodson.  
"And so what the Ewoks want to know is if you're a Jedi witch, or a Sith witch." The woman finished.  
"But I've already told you." Siri insisted. "I'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly."  
Suddenly, Siri heard giggling all around her.  
"What was that?" Siri asked.  
"The Ewoks." The woman said with a smile. "They're laughing because I am a witch. I'm Bastila, the Witch of the North."  
"You are?!" Siri said, alarmed at what she had just said. True she could get mean if she got stressed, but she tried to avoid anything horribly racist, thanks to having been raised by her guardians since she was very small.  
"Oh, I beg your pardon!" Siri went on. "I've just never seen a beautiful witch before."  
"Only Sith witches are ugly." Bastila explained.  
"But my guardians told me when I was a kid that the witches had all died out in the Middle Ages or something like that."  
"Is Dantooine a civilized place?" Bastila asked.  
"A part of the Galactic Republic." Siri confirmed. "One of the most civilized places in the universe, despite its problems."  
"Well that explains it." Bastila explained. "Civilized places lost the need of witches and magic thanks to electricity and the like, however Oz, the land you're in right now, is cut off from the rest of the world by the Deadly Desert. So much as touch the sands of it, and you turn into sand."  
"Holy cow!" Siri gasped. "So if witches are needed here, why are the Ewoks so happy about it?"  
"The Ewoks are happy because you have freed them from the Sith Witch of the East." Bastila began. "She ruled over them and made them slaves."  
"Oh." Siri said. "But if you please, what are Ewoks?"  
Just then, the Ewoks laughed again.  
"The little creatures who live in this land." Bastila explained. "It's called Ewok Land, and you are their national hero, my dear."  
Bastila then addressed the area around them.  
"It's alright. You may all come out and thank her."  
_Come out, come out,  
Wherever you are,  
And meet the young lady  
Who fell from a star.  
She fell from the sky,  
She fell very far,  
And Dantooine she says is the name of the star.  
_"Dantooine she says is the name of the star." The Ewoks repeated as they arrived. They looked like moving teddy bears with different head dresses on.  
_She brings you good news,  
Or haven't you heard?  
When she fell out of Dantooine,  
A miracle occurred.  
_Feeling self conscious, Siri tried to explain the incident to them.  
_It really was no miracle.  
What happened was just this.  
The wind began to switch.  
The house took pitch,  
And suddenly the hinges  
Started to unhitch.  
Just then, the witch,  
To satisfy an itch,  
Went flying on her broomstick  
Thumbing for a hitch.  
_"_And oh, what happened then was rich._" An old Ewok said.  
_The house began to pitch.  
The kitchen took a slitch.  
It landed on the Sith Witch,  
In the middle of a ditch,  
Which was not a healthy thing  
To wish upon the Sith Witch.  
The house began to pitch.  
The kitchen took a slitch.  
It landed on the Sith Witch,  
In the middle of a ditch,  
Which was not a healthy thing  
To wish upon the Sith Witch,  
Who began to twitch  
And was reduced,  
To just a stitch,  
Of what was once  
The Sith Witch.  
_Just then, several Ewoks arrived and handed Siri flowers.  
_We thank you very sweetly  
For doing it so neatly.  
You killed her so completely,  
That we thank you very sweetly.  
_"Let the joyous news be spread!" Bastila called out. "The Wicked Sith Witch at last is dead!"  
The whole town burst into cheers and began celebrating.  
_Ding-Dong! The Witch is dead!  
Which old witch?  
The Sith Witch!  
Ding-Dong! The Sith Witch is dead!  
Wake up your sleepy heads!  
Rub your eyes! Get out of bed!  
Wake up! The Sith Witch is dead!  
She's gone where the goblins go below!  
So go blow on your horns!  
Let's all get up and sing!  
And ring the bells out!  
Ding-Dong! The merry-o!  
Sing it high! Sing it low!  
Let them know,  
The Sith Witch is dead!  
_Just then, two figures walked up to Siri. One was dressed very fine, and the other was dressed as some kind of priest or cleric.  
"_As mayor of the Ewok City,_" the man in the suit, the mayor, said. "I_n the county of the land of Oz, I welcome you most gleefully._"  
"_But we've got to verify it legally!_" The cleric insisted. "_To see..._"  
"_To see..._" The mayor agreed.  
"_If she..._"  
"_If she..._"  
"_Is morally, ethically, spiritually, physically, positively, absolutely, undeniably, and reliably dead._"  
Just then one of the taller Ewoks, dressed all in black arrived, obviously the undertaker, as he pulled out a death certificate.  
_As Coroner, I must affirm.  
I thoroughly examined her.  
And she's not only nearly dead.  
She's really most sincerely dead.  
_"Then this is a day of independence for all the Ewoks, and their descendants!" The mayor called out.  
"If any." The cleric added.  
"Yes, let the joyous news be spread!" The mayor called out. "The Wicked Sith Witch at last is dead!"  
_Ding-Dong! The Witch is dead!  
Which old witch?  
The Sith Witch!  
Ding-Dong! The Sith Witch is dead!  
Wake up your sleepy heads!  
Rub your eyes! Get out of bed!  
Wake up! The Sith Witch is dead!  
She's gone where the goblins go below!  
So go blow on your horns!  
Let's all get up and sing!  
And ring the bells out!  
Ding-Dong! The merry-o!  
Sing it high! Sing it low!  
Let them know,  
The Sith Witch is dead!  
_As Siri was getting into the celebration, three Ewoks dressed as ballerinas danced up to her.  
_We represent the Lullaby League.  
The Lullaby League.  
The Lullaby League.  
And in the name of the Lullaby League,  
We wish to welcome you to Ewok Land.  
_As the Lullaby League danced off, three Ewok boys, about the same age as her, but only about three quarters her height, arrived with the one in the middle holding a lollipop.  
_We represent the Lollipop Guild.  
The Lollipop Guild.  
The Lollipop Guild.  
And in the name of the Lollipop Guild,  
We wish to welcome you to Ewok Land.  
_The Ewok in the middle handed Siri a lollipop as the Ewoks went around her, happily.  
_We welcome you to Ewok Land.  
Fa-la-la-la-la. La-la-la-la-la-la-la!  
_"_From now on you'll be history._" The mayor said.  
_You'll be hi...  
You'll be hi...  
You'll be history.  
And we will glorify your name!  
_"_You'll be a bust!_" The cleric added.  
_Be a bust...  
Be a bust...  
In the hall of fame!  
Fa-la-la-la-la. La-la-la-la-la-la-la!  
Fa-la-la-la-la. La-la-la-la-la-la-la...!  
_Just then, in a flash of smoke and fire, a woman appeared. She was dressed all in blood red, with a pointed red headdress that covered her hair. Her eyes were silver, with her skin being a very pale gray. Like the Witch of the East, her face was relatively normal, aside from her scowling appearance. At her sight, the Ewoks rushed off in fear.  
"I thought you said she was dead." Siri said nervously.  
"That was her apprentice, the Witch of the East." Bastila explained. "This is Mother Talzin the Sith Witch of the West. She's worse than the other one was."  
"Who killed my sister?" The witch asked. "Who killed the Witch of the East?"  
She then glared at Siri almost instinctively.  
"Was it you?!"  
"No!" Siri said quickly. "No! It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill anybody!"  
"Well my little pretty, I can cause accidents too." The witch said with an evil smirk.  
"Aren't you forgetting the Ruby Slippers?" Bastila asked quickly.  
"Yes!" The witch said as her eyes widen in realization. "The slippers."  
She went to the outstretched legs of her dead apprentice when the slippers were gone, and the legs withered away.  
"They're gone!" The witch called out angrily. "The Ruby Slippers! What have you done with them?! Give them back to me, or I'll-"  
"It's too late." Bastila said calmly as she pointed down, and to Kara's shock, she was wearing the slippers. "There they are, and there they'll stay."  
"Give me back my slippers." Talzin said darkly. "I'm the only one who knows how to use them. They're no use to you. Give them back to me. GIVE THEM BACK!"  
"Keep tight inside them." Bastila advised Siri. "Their magic must be very powerful, or she wouldn't want them so badly."  
"You stay out of this, Bastila!" Talzin barked as she conjured up a ball of fire. "Or I'll fix you as well!"  
Talzin tossed the fireball at Siri when Bastila deflected it with a yellow blade of light on the cylinder she had at her waist, which was now in her hands.  
"You have no power here!" Bastila said defiantly. "Begone before someone drops a house on you!"  
The witch looked up nervously before looking back at the two.  
"Very well." Talzin said calmly. "I'll bide my time. But as for you my fine lady, it's true I can't deal with you now as I'd like, but just try to stay away from me. Just try. I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!"  
Talzin laughed evilly as she disappeared in another ball of fire as the Ewoks began coming back out.  
"It's alright." Bastila assured the Ewoks. "You can get up. She's gone. It's alright. She's gone. Get up."  
Bastila then sighed as she waved her hand in front of her face.  
"What a smell of sulfur." Bastila remarked before turning to Siri. "I'm afraid you've made rather a bad enemy of the Sith Witch. The sooner you get out of Oz altogether, the safer you'll sleep, my dear."  
"I'd give anything to get out of Oz altogether, but which is the way back to Kansas?" Siri asked, thinking of the Deadly Desert and what the Revanchist said about Master Adi. "I can't go the way I came."  
"No, that's true." Bastila remarked. "The only person who might know would be the great and powerful Jedi of Oz himself."  
All the Ewoks bowed in awe at the mention of that name.  
"Jedi of Oz?" Siri asked. "Is he good, or is he wicked?"  
"Oh very good, but very mysterious." Bastila said knowingly. "He lives in the Emerald City. That's a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick with you?"  
"...No, I'm afraid I didn't." Siri said with a sigh.  
"Well then, you'll have to walk." Bastila explained. "The Ewoks will see you safely to the border of Ewok Land, and remember, never let those Ruby Slippers off your feet for a moment, or you will be at the mercy of the Sith Witch of the West."  
"But..." Siri began, caught off-guard by Diana's departure. "How do I start for Emerald City?"  
"It's always best to start at the beginning." Bastila explained. "All you do is follow the Yellow Brick Road."  
Siri goes to the edge of the spiral pattern where the yellow brick starts.  
"But, what happens if I-?" Siri began when Bastila cut her off.  
"Just follow the Yellow Brick Road."  
Bastila then flew off and disappeared into the horizon.  
"My!" Siri said in awe of her soaring off. "People come and go here so quickly."  
Kara then sighed as the Ewoks chuckled at her remark.  
"Follow the Yellow Brick Road." Siri said to herself. "Follow the Yellow Brick Road?"  
"Follow the Yellow Brick Road." The Mayor replied.  
"Follow the Yellow Brick Road." An Ewok male said also.  
"Follow the Yellow Brick Road." An Ewok female repeated.  
"Follow the Yellow Brick Road." The cleric repeated also.  
_Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road!  
Follow, follow, follow,  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road!  
Follow the Yellow Brick  
Follow the Yellow Brick  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road!  
You're off to find the Jedi,  
The Wonderful Jedi of Oz!  
You'll find he is the Wiz,  
The Wiz if ever the Wiz there was!  
If ever the Wonderful Wiz there was,  
There is because, because, because, because...  
Because of the wonderful things he does!  
You're off to find the Jedi,  
The Wonderful Jedi of Oz!  
_The lively tune the Ewoks sung to see her off, seemed to fill Siri with energy as she skipped along the road with Indiana, heading out of the village and down the Yellow Brick Road with Indiana, ready to get her way back home and get back to Master Adi and Master Ki-Adi.

* * *

Oh... This was a hard one to finish.


	5. If I Only Had a Brain

Chapter 5: If I Only Had a Brain

Siri continued her journey with relative ease into a cornfield when she came to a fork in the road with a scarecrow in a crème colored tunic and pants and a brown robe staked in the middle to protect the field from crows. He also had a tube like Bastila's, which Siri assumed was to help give the illusion that he was something to fear.  
"Follow the Yellow Brick Road." Siri said as she looked around. "Follow the Yellow..."  
She looked at the two paths and sighed as no one had mentioned a fork in the road.  
"Now which way do we go?" Siri asked with a sigh.  
"Pardon me," said a voice that came from apparently nowhere. "That way is a very nice way."  
Siri looked around, but the only thing there was the scarecrow, with an arm pointing to the left.  
"Who said that?" Siri asked quickly.  
Indiana, however, was barking at the scarecrow.  
"Don't be silly, Indiana." Siri remarked. "Scarecrows don't talk."  
"It's pleasant down that way too." The voice said as Siri looked up, and the scarecrow was pointing the other way.  
"That's funny." Siri pondered. "Wasn't he pointing in the other direction?"  
"Of course people do go both ways." The voice said, most definitely coming from the scarecrow as he crossed his arms to point at both roads.  
Siri could only stare in disbelief. Witches being real in this land was one thing, but she'd never heard of a talking scarecrow before.  
"Why, you did say something, didn't you?" Siri asked.  
The scarecrow shook his head before nodding it and shaking it again.  
"Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?" Siri asked.  
"That's just the trouble." The scarecrow said. "I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a brain. Only straw."  
"Well how can you talk if you don't have a brain?" Siri asked.  
"I don't know." The scarecrow asked. "But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?"  
"Yes, I guess you're right." Siri admitted. "Well, we haven't really met properly, have we?"  
"Why no." The scarecrow agreed.  
"How do you do?" Siri asked.  
"How do you do." The scarecrow responded.  
"Very well, thank you." Siri said with a smile.  
"Oh, I'm not feeling at all well." The scarecrow said. "You see it's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back."  
"Oh dear." Siri said, realizing how uncomfortable it must be. "That must be terribly uncomfortable. Can't you get down?"  
"Down?" The scarecrow asked. "Well no. You see I'm... Well I don't really know how I'm held up here."  
"Oh, well here." Siri said as she went to the back of the pole and looked for a rope or something tying the scarecrow to it.  
"Oh that's very kind of you." The scarecrow said with a smile. "Very kind."  
"Oh dear." Siri said as she was having trouble herself. "I don't say what I can do here."  
"Of course I'm not bright about doing things." The scarecrow began. "But if you just bend a nail down in the back, maybe I'll slip off and-"  
"Oh yes!" Siri remarked as she bent an outstretched nail down, and he fell down, and a chunk of straw fell out of his hoodie, which opened suddenly from a snag.  
"Whoops!" The scarecrow said with a chuckle. "There goes some of me again."  
"Oh, does it hurt you?" Siri asked alarmed at part of a person coming out of him.  
"Oh no." The scarecrow assured her. "I just pick it up and put it back in again."  
"I'm Siri." Siri said.  
"I'm Ben." Ben replied. "Not an inventive name, I know, but I didn't have the brains to think of a better one. Oh, it's good to be free!"  
Ben did a summersault as he slipped and rolled down the hill onto the road.  
"Oh!" Siri called out in alarm. "Oh!"  
"Did I scare you?" Ben asked eagerly.  
"Oh no." Siri assured him. "I just thought you hurt yourself."  
"But I didn't scare you?" Ben asked.  
"No." Siri said plainly. "Of course not."  
"I didn't think so." Ben said as a crow began chewing on his shoulder. "Scat! Shoo! Go away!"  
The crow just laughed and flew off.  
"You see?" Ben asked Siri. "I can't even scare a crow. They come from miles around just to eat in my field and laugh in my face. Oh, I'm a failure 'cause I haven't got a brain."  
"Well, what would you do with a brain if you had one?" Siri asked.  
"Do?" Ben asked as he thought about it. "Why if I had a brain, I could..."  
_I could while away the hours.  
Confirming with the flowers.  
Consulting with the rain.  
In my head, I'd be scratching  
While my thoughts were busy hatching  
If I only had a brain.  
I'd unravel any riddle  
For any individual  
In trouble or in pain.  
_"_With the thoughts you'd be thinking, you could be another Lincoln if you only had a brain._" Siri agreed with a smile.  
_Oh I could tell you why  
The ocean's near the shore.  
I could think of things I never thunk before,  
And then I'd sit and think some more.  
I would not be just a nothing.  
My head all full of stuffing.  
My heart all full of pain.  
I would dance and be merry!  
Life would be a dingy dairy  
If I only had a brain!  
_Ben hopped around, getting used to his new legs as he finished up next to Siri.  
"Wonderful!" Siri remarked. "Why if our scarecrows back on Dantooine could do that, the crows would be scared to pieces."  
"They would?" Ben asked with a smile before he got a look in his eyes. "Where's Dantooine?"  
"It's where I live." Siri explained. "And I wanna get back there so badly, I'm going to ask the great Jedi of Oz to help me."  
"You're going to see a Jedi?" Ben asked. "Do you think if I went with you, this Jedi could give me some brains?"  
"I couldn't say." Siri replied. "But even if he didn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now."  
"Yes, that's true." Ben said in a way one receives news that's neither good or bad.  
"But maybe you better not." Siri said after she looked at her slippers, the Ruby Slippers Mother Talzin was after. "But maybe you better not. I've got a witch mad at me, and you might get into trouble."  
"Witch?" Ben scoffed. "I'm not afraid of a witch. I'm not afraid of anything."  
Ben then looked himself over and whispered in Kara's ear.  
"Except a lighted match."  
"I don't blame you for that." Siri said truthfully.  
"But I'd face a whole box of them at the chance to get some brains!" Ben declared. "Look, I won't be any trouble because I don't eat a thing, and I won't try to manage things because I can't think. Won't you take me with you?"  
"Why of course I will." Siri said with a heartfelt smile.  
"Hooray!" Ben cheered. "We're off to see a Jedi!"  
"Well you're not starting off very well!" Siri said as he hopped around.  
"Oh, I'll try!" Ben said. "Really, I will!"  
"To Oz?" Siri said with a smile, offering her arm.  
"To Oz." Ben repeated, taking the arm as they danced down the left fork of the Yellow Brick Road.  
_We're off to find the Jedi,  
The Wonderful Jedi of Oz!  
You'll find he is the Wiz,  
The Wiz if ever the Wiz there was!  
If ever the Wonderful Wiz there was,  
There is because, because, because, because...  
Because of the wonderful things he does!  
We're off to see the Jedi,  
The Wonderful Jedi of Oz!  
_The new friends then headed off, with Siri feeling an odd familiarity about Ben that she couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

And Siri's met the stand in for my favorite character.


	6. If I Only Had a Heart

Chapter 6: If I Only Had a Heart

The duo of Siri and Ben went along the Yellow Brick Road, with Indiana walking beside them. Unknown to anyone there, a gray skinned woman watched from the shadows before disappearing into the distance.  
As the walk went on, they came across a wild apple orchard as Siri smiled.  
"Oh, apples!" Siri said excitedly. She always enjoyed apples for a snack. "Oh look!"  
Siri went to pick one as the tree branch suddenly grabbed her hand, took the apple and flung it down.  
"Ouch!" Siri said as the branch let go, stinging her hand.  
"What do you think you're doing?" The tree asked.  
"We were walking a long way, and I was hungry, and-" Siri began when she suddenly realized what she was doing. "Did you say something?"  
"She was hungry." The tree scoffed to the rest of the orchard who repeated what the tree had said. "Well, how would you like it if someone came along and picked something off of you?"  
"Oh dear." Siri sighed. "I keep forgetting I'm not in Kansas."  
"Come along, Siri." Ben said dismissively. "You don't want any of those apples."  
"Are you eating my apples on what they ought to be?" The tree asked, seeming even angrier.  
"Oh no." Ben assured him. "It's just that she doesn't like little green worms."  
"Why you-!" The tree began as it grabbed Siri, but Ben quickly severed the tree with a blue blade from that cylinder at his waist as he pulled her away, but stopped her from running away.  
"Hush." Ben whispered to her. "Don't you wanna get some apples?"  
The trees then proceeded to fling various apples at them as the two quickly grabbed them.  
"Hooray!" Ben called out. "I guess that did it. Help yourself."  
The two went to collect the apples that rolled away as Siri followed one apple to a silver statue. Siri knocked on it, and it made a muffled bonging sound. It was made of tin. Siri then looked up to see that it was a statue of a man in some kind of samurai outfit with a breathing mask.  
"Why it's a man." Siri said to herself. "A man made out of tin!"  
Ben arrived, having heard Siri, and looking over the statue with her. As they looked over the figure, they heard a muttering.  
"Did you say something?" Siri asked as the tin man muttered again. "He said oil can."  
"Oil can what?" Ben asked.  
"Oh!" Siri said as she looked down and grabbed an oil can. "Here it is. Where do you wanna be oiled first?"  
The tin man muttered as Ben listened hard.  
"He said his mouth." Ben said as he oiled the mouth as the tin man moved his jaw and finally opened it.  
"My goodness!" The tin man gasped happily. "I can talk again! Oh, oil my arms please. Oil my elbows."  
Ben did as he was told as the tin man began to stiffly move his arms around as his joints squeaked badly when his left arm, which held another metal cylinder, was finally lose enough to come fully down, he sighed.  
"Oh, does that hurt?" Siri asked.  
"No." The tin man said. "It feels wonderful. I've been holding that Lightsaber up for ages."  
"Goodness!" Siri remarked as Ben oiled the tin man's legs. "How did you ever get like this?"  
"Well," The tin man began. "I was born as a normal person named Vader. I got a job chopping trees for lumber. For some malicious reason I'll never know, the Sith Witch of the East enchanted my Lightsaber so that it cut off my leg, but my father was a great tins man, so he made me a new leg of tin, but this didn't sit well with the witch at all, so she had the Lightsaber chop off more and more of me until my father eventually had to remake me into tin, keeping everything attached and moveable by means of joints. Then, about a year ago, I was chopping down that tree when suddenly it began to rain, and right in the middle of a chop, I rushed solid, and I've been that way ever since."  
Vader then began moving his legs, stumbling a little from having them much loser and movable than they'd been from the past year as Ben and Siri helped steady him.  
"Well, you're perfect now." Siri said cheerily.  
"Perfect?" Vader asked incredulously. "Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect. Go ahead, bang on it!"  
Siri banged on the chest as they heard the echo for a good minute or so.  
"Beautiful!" Ben remarked. "What an echo!"  
"It's empty." Vader remarked. "My father forgot to give me a heart."  
"No heart?" Siri and Ben asked.  
"No heart." Vader confirmed. "All hollow."  
_When a man's an empty kettle,  
He should be on his meddle,  
And yet I'm torn apart.  
Just because I'm presuming  
That I could be kind of human  
If I only had a heart.  
I'd be tender, I'd be gentle  
And awfully sentimental  
Regarding love and heart.  
I'd be friends with the sparrows  
And the boy who shoots the arrows  
If I only had a heart.  
Picture me a balcony.  
A lover's voice sings low.  
"Where for art thou, Romeo?"  
I hear a beat.  
How sweet.  
Just to register emotion.  
Jealousy, devotion,  
And really feel the part.  
I would stay young and chipper,  
And I'd lock it with a zipper  
If I only had a heart.  
_Vader then began moving around to loosen up his legs, with occasional doses of oil here and there from the duo as Ben and Siri began whispering to each other about an idea they both got. Just then, Vader lost his balance as the two caught him.  
"Are you alright?" Siri asked.  
"I'm afraid I'm still a little rusty yet." Vader confirmed.  
"Oh dear." Siri remarked, imagining that standing outside for a year probably didn't help his original condition. "That was wonderful. You know, we were just wondering why you couldn't come with us to ask the Jedi of Oz for a heart."  
"Well suppose the Jedi didn't give me one when we got there?" Vader asked.  
"Oh but he will!" Siri said optimistically. "He must! We've come such a long way already."  
Just then, horribly familiar laughter occurred, and they turned to a shed that Siri presumed was where Vader lived as Mother Talzin was there.  
"You call that long?" The witch asked with a scoff. "Why you've only just begun. Helping the little lady along are you my fine gentlemen? Well stay away from her."  
The with then turned to Ben.  
"Or I'll stuff a mattress with you." The witch remarked before turning to Vader. "And you, I'll use you for a beehive! Here Scarecrow, you wanna play ball?"  
The witch then set out a fireball as she laughed and disappeared while Ben quickly backed away while Vader stamped it out. As the two sighed, they looked at a trembling Siri.  
"I'm not afraid of her! I'll see you get safely to the Jedi now whether I get a brain or not!" Ben said before addressing the area the witch was at. "Stuck a mattress with me. Pah."  
"I'll see you to the Jedi whether I got a heart or not." Vader agreed as he also addressed the witches threat. "Beehive. Bah. Let her try and make a beehive out of me!"  
Vader then pointed to himself, knocking his finger into his head as it made a clink sound as he looked at it.  
"Oh, you're the best friends anybody ever had." Siri said with a smile before she began wondering. "And it's funny, but I feel as if I've known you all the time, but I couldn't have, could I?"  
"I don't see how." Ben pointed out. "You weren't around when I was stuffed and sown together, were you?"  
"And I was standing over there rusting for the longest time." Vader agreed.  
"Still, I wish I could remember, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway." Siri said as she and her friends began laughing. "We know each other now, don't we?"  
"That's right, we do." The two agreed as Vader and Ben each took one the Siri's arms.  
"To Oz?" Ben asked.  
"To Oz." Vader agreed.  
_We're off to see the Jedi,  
The Wonderful Jedi of Oz!  
You'll find he is the Wiz,  
The Wiz if ever the Wiz there was!  
If ever the Wonderful Wiz there was,  
There is because, because, because, because...  
Because of the wonderful things he does!  
We're off to see the Jedi,  
The Wonderful Jedi of Oz!  
_The group then continued down the Yellow Brick Road, towards a forest, ready for anything.

* * *

Oh, this is going to be interesting when they get to that forest.


	7. If I Only Had a Nerve

Chapter 7: If I Only Had the Nerve

The three people and Indiana walked through the forest as it had gotten dark and claustrophobic with trees on all sides and no way to tell if the trees were alive or not like those apple trees they'd run into just before meeting Vader.  
"I don't like this forest." Siri told her friends. "It's dark and creepy."  
"Of course I don't know, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter." Ben said with a gulp.  
"Do you..." Siri began nervously. "Do you suppose we'll run into any wild animals?"  
"Mm..." Vader said relatively relaxed, safe thanks to his metal body. "We might."  
"Animals that..." Ben began, really panicking now. "That eat straw?!"  
"Some, but mostly lions and tigers and bears." Vader answered.  
"Lions?!" Siri asked.  
"And tigers?" Ben added.  
"And bears." Vader finished.  
"Lions and tigers and bears." Siri began. "Oh my."  
"Lions and tigers and bears." The group repeated. "Oh my."  
"Lions and tigers and bears!" They said as they began trotting forward. "Oh my!"  
"Lions and tigers and bears!" They said as they broke into a slight run. "Oh my!"  
"Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my!" They were about to run fully when they happened upon what looked like a Wookiee that roared at them, knocking the three off their feet. The Wookiee had brown fur and a black nose. He looked around them, all trembling nervously.  
"Put 'em up." The Wookiee said. "Put 'em up! Which one of you first? I'll fight both of ya together, if ya want. I'll fight ya with one hand tied behind my back! I'll fight ya with my eyes closed!"  
The Wookiee then noticed the Lightsaber Vader was still holding.  
"Oh, pull a Lightsaber on me, eh?" The Wookiee said before turning to Ben. "Sneaking up on me, eh?"  
"Hear, hear." Ben said. "Go away and leave us alone."  
"Oh scared, huh?" The Wookiee asked. "Afraid, huh? How long do you stay fresh in that can of yours?"  
He then chuckled.  
"Come on. Get up and fight you shivering junkyard!" The Wookiee said before turning to Ben. "Put your hands up you lopsided bag of hay!"  
"Now that's getting personal, Wookiee!" Ben said, trying to sound brave but failing badly.  
"Yes, get up and teach him a lesson." Vader insisted.  
"What's wrong with you teaching him?!" Ben argued.  
"Well I hardly know him." Vader said as Indiana began barking at the Wookiee.  
"I'll get you anyway, Pee-Wee." The Wookiee said as he went to Indiana as he rushed off when Siri ran up and slapped the Wookiee as he began whimpering.  
"Shame on you!" Siri barked.  
"What did you do that for?" The Wookiee said as he began to weep. "I didn't bite him!"  
"No, but you tried to!" Siri argued. "Why it's bad enough picking on a straw man, but when you go along picking on poor little dogs!"  
"Well you didn't have to go and hit me, did you?!" The Wookiee sobbed. "Is my nose bleeding?!"  
"Well of course not." Siri said confused. "My goodness, what a fuss you're making. Well naturally when you go around picking on things weaker than you are... Why you're nothing but a big coward."  
"You're right, I am a coward." The Wookiee replied. "I haven't any courage at all. Look at the circles under my eyes! I haven't slept in weeks!"  
"Well why didn't you try counting sheep?" Vader asked.  
"That doesn't do any good!" The Wookiee insisted. "I'm afraid of them!"  
"Oh, that's too bad." Ben replied. "Don't you think the Jedi could help him too?"  
"I don't see why not." Siri answered before turning to the green man. "Why don't you come with us? We're on our way to see the Jedi now to get him a heart."  
"And him a brain." Vader added, pointing to Ben.  
"I'm sure he could give you some courage." Siri finished.  
"But, wouldn't you be embarrassed to be seen in the company of a cowardly Wookiee?" The Wookiee asked. "I would."  
"Oh of course not." Siri said. "My name's Kara. What's yours?"  
"I am Chewbacca." The Wookiee replied as he finally calmed down. "It is awfully nice of you to invite me along. My life has been simply unbearable."  
"Oh." Siri said comfortingly. "Well, it's alright now. The Jedi will fix everything."  
"It's been in me so long, I just gotta tell you how I feel." Chewbacca said.  
"Well then come on!" Siri said cheerfully as Chewbacca began to explain as they walked.  
_It's as sad a thing to see  
When you're born to be a sissy  
Without the fim and firb.  
But I could show my prowess,  
Be a lion not a mouse  
If I only had the nerve.  
I'm afraid there's no denying  
I'm just a dandelion.  
A fate I don't deserve.  
I'd be brave as a blizzard._  
"_I'd be gentle as a lizard._" Vader added.  
"_I'd be clever as a gizzard._" Ben finished.  
"_If the Wizard is a wizard who will serve._" Siri pointed out.  
"_Then I'm sure to get a brain._" Ben stated.  
"_A heart._" Vader added.  
"_A home._" Siri added as well.  
"_The nerve._" Chewbacca finished before the group headed off.  
_We're off to see the Jedi,  
The Wonderful Jedi of Oz!  
You'll find he is the Wiz,  
The Wiz if ever the Wiz there was!  
If ever the Wonderful Wiz there was,  
There is because, because, because, because...  
Because of the wonderful things he does!  
We're off to see the Jedi,  
The Wonderful Jedi of Oz!_  
And the group headed off, with the forest feeling a lot less threatening then when Siri and her friends went into it.

* * *

And now the gang is complete!


	8. The Poppy Field

Chapter 8: The Poppy Field

Unknown to the group, Mother Talzin had been watching them through her magical crystal ball which allowed her to see everything in Oz.  
"Aha." Talzin said with a small chuckle. "So, you won't take warnings, eh? All the worst for you. I'll take care of you now instead of later."  
Talzin then grabbed a bowl of some kind of steaming liquid.  
"When I gain those Ruby Slippers, my power will be the greatest in Oz." Talzin said to herself as she had the smoke billow around the crystal. "Now my beauty, something with poison I think. With poison in it, but attractive to the eye and soothing to smell."  
Just then, an image of a poppy field just outside of the Emerald City appeared.  
"Poppies..." Talzin mused. "Poppies. Poppies will put them to sleep. Sleep... Now they'll sleep."

At the other side of the forest, the group emerged and saw the Emerald City shining brightly like a big green star.  
"There's Emerald City!" Siri called out excitedly. "Oh, we're almost there! At last! At last! It's beautiful, isn't it? Just like I knew it would be. He really must be a wonderful wizard to live in a city place like that."  
"Well come on then." Chewbacca said. "What are we waiting for?"  
"Nothing." Ben pointed out. "Let's hurry!"  
"Yes, let's run!" Siri called out, and they rushed through the fields with Vader and Ben keeping their stride as the others were slowing down more and more.  
"Come on!" Ben called out. "Come on!"  
"Hurry!" Vader insisted. "Hurry!"  
When they continued to slow down, they went up to them as Siri was looking woozy.  
"What's happening?" Siri asked. "I can't run anymore. I'm so sleepy."  
"Here," Ben said, offering his hand to Siri. "Give us your hands, and we'll pull you along."  
"Oh no, please." Siri insisted. "I have to rest for just a minute. Indiana? Where's Indiana?"  
Indiana was already fast asleep in the poppies.  
"Oh, you can't rest now, we're nearly there!" Ben begged as Siri lay down in the poppies, and Vader began tearing up. "Don't cry! You'll rust yourself again!"  
"Come to think of it," Chewbacca said with a yawn. "Forty winks wouldn't be bad."  
"Don't you start it too!" Ben insisted.  
"No!" Vader agreed. "We gotta try and carry Kara."  
"I don't think I could." Ben admitted. "But I can try."  
"Let's." Vader said.  
"Yes." Ben agreed as they got ready to lift Siri up when Chewbacca collapsed onto the ground.  
"Oh look at him!" Vader called out. "This is terrible!"  
"Here Vader, help me!" Ben asked as they tried to get the two to move, but nothing worked. They couldn't wake them up, and they couldn't even pull them out, as if something was holding their sleeping bodies in place. "Oh this is terrible! We can't budge them an inch! This is a spell, this is!"  
"It's the Wicked Witch!" Vader said with a look of horror and realization. "What do we do?! Help! HELP!"  
"It's no good screaming at a time like this!" Ben insisted. "Nobody can hear you!"  
Ben then called out for help as well while Vader continued to cry as Green Arrow thought he could make out a flying figure in the distance with brown hair and an orange and red outfit as snow seemed to descend down on them.  
"It's snowing!" Ben said before he shook his head, sure he was just seeing things. "No it isn't."  
Just then, snow hit him, and it really was snow.  
"YES IT IS!" Ben called out, astonished. "Maybe that'll help. Oh, but it couldn't help."  
Ben looked down as Indiana and Siri began to stir.  
"It does help." Ben said relieved. "Siri, you're waking up!"  
Siri woke up, thoroughly confused as Chewbacca woke up as well.  
"Unusual weather we're having, isn't it?" Chewbacca asked with a smile as Siri and Ben chuckled and brushed the snow off of them as Siri looked at Vader frozen in place.  
"Oh look." Siri sighed. "He's rusted again. Oh, get me the oil can, quick."  
"Here." Ben said as he handed the can to her.

As Siri's friends oiled Vader, Talzin watched outraged in her crystal ball.  
"Curses!" The witch called out. "CURSES! Somebody always helps that girl! But shoes or no shoes, I'm still powerful enough to conquer her and to all of those who try to stop me!"

After Vader was restored the group prepared to head out again.  
"Let's get out of here!" Siri said cheerfully. "Look, Emerald City is closer and prettier than ever!"  
_The three then skipped along.  
You're out of the woods!  
You're out of the dark!  
You're out of the night!  
Step into the sun!  
Step into the light!  
Keep straight ahead  
For the most beautiful place  
On the face of the Earth  
Or the sky...  
Hold onto your breath!  
Hold onto your heart!  
Hold onto your hope!  
March onto the gate  
And bid it open!_

Back at her lair, Talzin decided to use her most useful tactic, fear. She grabbed her broomstick and held it out the window.  
"To the Emerald City as fast as lightning!" The witch called out as she cackled evilly launching off to the City.

THEY MADE IT! YES! Uh-oh. Now they've got a witch on their tail.


	9. The Merry Old Land of Oz

Chapter 9: The Merry Old Land of Oz

After a long trek and the near miss with the poppies, the gang was finally within a stone's throw of the Emerald City and walked up to the gate.  
_You're out of the dark!  
You're out of the night!  
Step into the sun!  
Step into the light!  
March onto the gate  
And bid it open!  
Open...  
_By the door there was a long rope bell, and they rang it as a man with a blond buzz cut and brown eyes came up. He was dressed in blue and white armor.  
"Who rang that bell?!" The figure asked angrily.  
"We did!" The group remarked.  
"Can't you read?!" The doorman asked angrily.  
"Read what?" Ben asked.  
"The notice!" The doorman insisted.  
"What notice?" The group asked again.  
"It's on the door." The doorman said. "Plan as the nose on my-"  
He glimpsed at the door as the note wasn't there and he quickly went back in and slapped the notice onto the door.  
"'Bell out of order. Please knock.'" The group read as they then knocked on the door.  
"Well, that's more like it." The doorman said. "Now state your business."  
"We wanna see the Jedi." The group explained.  
"The Jedi?" The doorman asked alarmed. "The Jedi?! But no one can see the Great Oz! No one has ever seen the Great Oz! Even I've never seen him!"  
"Then how do you know there is one?" Siri asked.  
"Because he's in my..." The doorman began before he stopped himself and groaned. "You're wasting my time!"  
"Oh please, please sir." Siri pleaded. "I've got to see the Jedi. The Jedi Witch of the North sent me."  
"Prove it." The doorman said with a suspicious glare.  
"She's wearing the Ruby Slippers she gave her." Ben responded as the doorman looked down and saw the slippers.  
"Well so she is." The doorman responded, much friendlier. "Well bust my buttons! Why didn't you say so in the first place? That's a horse of a different color! Come on in!"  
They headed into the city and saw that everything in the city was colored green, right down to the clothes, to match the emeralds.  
"Cabby!" A man with black hair in white and yellow armor called out. "Cabby! Just what you're looking for! Take you anyplace in the city, we do!"  
"If you please, we wanna see the Jedi." Siri explained.  
"The Jedi?" The cabby asked in shock. "The Jedi?! Well I uh... Yes, of course! But first I'll take you to a place where you can tidy up a bit, eh?"  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Siri said excitedly. "We've been gone such a long time, and we feel so messy..."  
The end of Siri's sentence trailed away as she saw a horse that seemed to be changing color as they watched.  
"What kind of a horse is that?!" Siri asked enthralled. "I've never seen a horse like that before!"  
"No, and never will again, I fancy." The cabby said. "There's only one of him in existence. This is the horse of a different color you've heard tell about."  
They then headed out with a good chuckle that seemed to come from the city and spread through it.  
_Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho!  
And a couple of tra-la-las!  
That's how we laugh the day away  
In the merry old Land of Oz!  
Buzz-buzz-buzz! Chirp-chirp-chirp!  
And a couple of la-di-das!  
That's how the crickets crick all day  
In the merry old Land of Oz!  
The cabby led them to a beauty parlor.  
We get up and twelve  
And start to work at one!  
Take an hour for lunch  
And then at two we're done!  
Jolly good fun!  
Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho!  
And a couple of tra-la-las!  
That's how we laugh the day away  
In the merry old Land of Oz!  
Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho!  
And a couple of tra-la-las!  
That's how we laugh the day away  
With a ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho!  
In the merry old Land of Oz!  
_At the parlor, several people were restuffing Ben for some of the straw that had fallen out during the journey and also giving him a bit extra for endurance.  
_Pat-pat here. Pat-pat there.  
And a couple of brand new straws.  
That's how we keep you young and fair  
In the merry old Land of Oz!  
_Meanwhile, Vader was getting scrubbed and polished to make his metal body shine.  
_Rub-rub here. Rub-rub there.  
Whether you're tin or bronze.  
That's how we keep you in repair  
In the merry old Land of Oz.  
_Siri meanwhile was being attended to by several spa workers who curled her hair and made her look very regal indeed.  
_We can make a dimple smile  
Out of a frown.  
_"Can you even dye my eyes to match my gown?" Siri asked.  
"Mm-hm." The workers said.  
"Jolly old town!" Siri called out as Chewbacca was getting his whole body trimmed.  
_Clip-Clip here. Clip-clip there.  
We give the roughest claws...  
_"_That certain air of savoir faire in the merry old Land of Oz._" Chewbacca finished.  
"Ha-ha-ha!" Ben laughed as he saw Chewbacca's pedicure.  
"Ho-ho-ho!" Vader chuckled at Chewbacca's manicure.  
"Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Siri laughed at Chewbacca's new cape.  
"Ha." Chewbacca replied good naturedly.  
_That's how we laugh the day away  
In the merry old Land of Oz!  
That's how we laugh the day away  
With a ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho!  
In the merry old Land of Oz!  
_They continued to laugh together when in the sky they saw black smoke billowing from a distant object and very familiar laughter.  
"Who's she?" Chewbacca asked nervously. "Who's she?"  
"The witch!" Siri said even more nervously. "She's followed us here!"  
Just then, Talzin left leaving a billowing bit of sky-writing that read in uneven letters...  
Surrender Siri!  
"Siri?!" A citizen asked. "Who's Siri?!"  
"The Jedi will explain it!" Another citizen responded.  
"The Jedi!" Yet another citizen called out as they all headed off.  
"Oh dear!" Siri gulped. "Whatever shall we do?!"  
"Well we better hurry, if we're going to see the Jedi!" Ben said quickly and plainly.  
With that, the group rushed off.

* * *

Oh boy. Just when they think they're safe, Talzin attacks.


	10. If I Were King of the Forest

Chapter 10: If I Were King of the Forest

The gang rushed to a door the citizens of Oz were crowded at as a Wookiee in a red utility harness was holding them back.  
"Here!" The figure called out. "Here, here! Everything is alright! Stop that now! Everything is alright! It's alright! The Great and Powerful Oz has got matters well in hand... I hope. So you can all go home, and there's nothing to worry about. Go on home. Go home."  
As the crowd dispersed, the group walked up to the guard.  
"If you please sir," Siri said calmly. "We wanna see the Wizard right away. All four of us."  
"Orders are nobody can see the Great Oz!" The guard barked. "Not nobody! Not no how!"  
"But please, it's very important!" Siri pleaded.  
"And I got gussied up just for the occasion." Chewbacca added.  
"Not nobody! Not no how!" The guard repeated.  
"But she's Siri!" Ben blurted out, pointing at Siri.  
"The witch's Siri?" The guard asked before looking her up and down and noticing the Ruby Slippers. "Well, that makes a difference. Just wait here. I'll announce you at once."  
The guard then walked through the door.  
"Did you hear that?" Ben asked. "He'll announce us at once! I've as good as got my brain!"  
"I can barely hear my heart beating!" Vader remarked excitedly.  
"I'll be home in time for supper!" Siri pointed out just as excited.  
"In another hour, I'll be king of the forest!" Chewbacca remarked. "Long live the king!"  
If I were King of the Forest,  
Not queen, not duke, not prince.  
My regal robes of the forest,  
Would be satin, not cotton, not chintz.  
I'd command each thing, be it fish or fowl.  
With a woof and a woof and a royal growl - woof.  
As I'd click my heel, all the trees would kneel.  
And the mountains bow and the bulls kowtow.  
And the sparrow would take wing - If I - If I - were King!  
Each rabbit would show respect to me.  
The chipmunks genuflect to me.  
Though my tail would lash,  
I would show compash  
For every underling!  
If I - If I - were King!  
Just King!  
The group then helped dress Chewbacca up as a king as they smiled.  
Monarch of all I survey.  
Mo-na-a-a-a-arch of all I survey!  
"Your majesty, if you were king, you wouldn't be afraid of anybody?" Siri asked with a smile.  
"Not nobody!" Chewbacca remarked proudly. "Not no how!"  
"Not even a rhinoceros?" Vader asked.  
"Impossiros." Chewbacca remarked with a smirk.  
"How about a hippopotamus?" Siri asked.  
"Why I'd trash him from top to bottomus." Chewbacca remarked again.  
"Supposing you met an elephant?" Siri went on.  
"I'd wrap him up and sell himphant." Chewbacca went on.  
"What if you met a brontosaurus?" Ben went on.  
"I'd show him who's king of the forest!" Chewbacca finished.  
"How?" The group asked at once.  
"How?!" Chewbacca asked aghast. "Courage. What makes a king out of a slave? Courage. What makes the flag on the mast still wave? Courage. What makes the elephant charge his tusks in the misty mist or the dusty dust? What makes the muskrat guard his musk? Courage. What makes the sphinx the seventh wonder? Courage. What makes the dawn come up like thunder?! Courage. What makes the Hottentots so hot? What puts the ape in apricot?! WHAT HAVE THEY GOT THAT I HAVEN'T GOT?!"  
"Courage." The other three said.  
"You can say that again." Chewbacca said with a chuckle before stopping. "Wait."  
Just then, the guard burst in.  
"The wizard says go away!" The guard shouted as he returned to his post."  
"Go away?" Everyone asked, dejected.  
"Looks like we've come a long way for nothing." Ben said as he shoulders bowed in embarrassment at coming at all.  
"Oh, and I was so happy!" Siri sobbed, thinking about Master Adi and what the Revanchist had said. "I thought I was going home!"  
"Don't cry, Siri." Vader said, trying to comfort her. "We're gonna get you to the Jedi."  
"We certainly are!" Ben agreed, no one knowing that the guard had begun listening to the poor girl crying.  
"Master Adi was so good to me." Siri went on, unable to control herself. "And I never appreciated her. Running away and hurting her feelings. The Revanchist said she was sick... She may be dying, and it's all my fault!"  
The guard continued to blubber as the three try to comfort Siri.  
"Oh, I'll never forgive myself!" Siri wept. "Never, never, never."  
"Oh, please don't cry anymore!" The guard blubbered. "I'll get you into the Wizard somehow! I had a Master Adi myself, once!"  
The guard continued to blubber and cry as he let them in.

* * *

Oh... That was so sweet!


	11. The Jedi

Chapter 11: The Jedi

After the group walked through the door, they found themselves in a dark and foreboding hallway as they all went nervously down it. Even the natural light reflected from the emeralds seemed dim.  
"Wait minute, fellas!" Chewbacca said quickly. "I was just thinking. I really don't wanna see the Wizard this much. I better wait for you outside."  
"What's the matter?" Ben asked, nervous, himself.  
"Oh, he's just scared again." Vader pointed out.  
"Don't you know the Wizard's gonna give you some courage?" Siri pointed out, trying to remind Chewbacca of why he came.  
"I'd be too scared to ask him for it." Chewbacca pointed out, fretting worse and worse with every step.  
"Well then we'll ask him for you." Siri said reassuringly.  
"I'd sooner wait outside." Chewbacca said as he prepared to rush off when Vader and Ben grabbed him.  
"Why?" Siri asked. "Why?"  
"Because I'm still scared!" Chewbacca admitted.  
Chewbacca rang his hands as he called out.  
"What happened?" Ben asked in shock.  
"Someone stabbed my hand!" Chewbacca said as Ben pulled his arms apart.  
"You did it yourself." Ben pointed out.  
"I..." Chewbacca began before he looked at his hands. "Oh."  
"Come on." Ben advised.  
They went on and arrived at a dimly lit and enormous throne room with only a throne and flames billowing from the side.  
"Come forward!" A booming voice called out from seemingly nowhere.  
"Tell me when it's over!" Chewbacca called out as he covered his eyes.  
The group nervously went on as smoke began billowing on the throne that turned into an enormous, ghostly head.  
"Look at that!" Chewbacca called out in alarm. "Look at that! I WANNA GO HOME!"  
"I am Oz, the Great and Powerful!" The head called out. "Who are you?"  
No one said a word as they could only tremble at him.  
"Who are you?!" The Jedi asked again, only louder.  
"If you please, I am Siri, the small and meek." Siri began as she walked up. "We've come to ask-"  
"SILENCE!" The Jedi called out.  
"Oh, Jiminy Cricket!" Siri shrieked as she rushed back to the others.  
"The Great and Powerful Oz knows why you have come." The Jedi stated. "Step forward, Vader."  
Vader walked up nervously with a gulp.  
"YOU DARE TO COME TO ME FOR A HEART, DO YOU?!" The Jedi called out again. "You clinking, clanking, clattering collection of caliginous junk?!"  
Vader gulped before trying to put on a brave face.  
"Y-yes sir. Yes your honor." Vader said. "You see, awhile back, we were walking down the Yellow Brick Road, and-"  
"SILENCE!" The Jedi barked as Vader quickly went back to the others. "And you, Ben, have the effrontery to ask for a brain, you billowing bail of bulging boarder!"  
"Y-yes your honor..." Ben began before changing what he said. "I mean your majesty! Uh... Your wizardry!"  
"Enough!" The Jedi said as Ben went back to the others.  
"And you, Chewbacca..." The Jedi began as Chewbacca went up and just stared, nervously.  
"Well?!" The Jedi snapped, and Chewbacca passed out as the others went to him.  
"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Siri snapped. "Frightening him like that when he came to you for help!"  
"SILENCE WHIPPER SNAPPER!" The Jedi shouted out before calming down. "The Magnificent Oz has every intention of granting your request."  
At those words, Chewbacca popped up.  
"What'd he say?" Chewbacca asked in shock. "What'd he say?"  
"But first, you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a very small task." The Jedi added. "Bring me the broomstick of Mother Talzin!"  
"But if we do that, we'd have to kill her to get it!" Vader argued nervously.  
"Bring me her broomstick, and I'll grant your request." The Jedi insisted. "Now go."  
"But..." Chewbacca began. "But what if she kills us first?"  
"I SAID GO!" The Jedi snapped as Chewbacca sped off and through a window as the others went the more indirect route.

* * *

Oh... That's gonna be a toughie.


	12. The Gundark

Chapter 12: The Gundark

As they entered the west, Vader, Ben, Chewie, and Siri walked up to a sign with nets, Lightsabers, blasters, and a hatchet. What made the situation worse were the crows' dark calls which unnerved all of them. Eventually, they reached a sign at the border of Talzin's country.

"'I'd turn back if I were you.'" Chewie said as he began to head off when Vader and Ben caught him, and they continued on.

As the disturbing sounds continued, everyone became more and more on edge.

"I believe there are spooks in here." Ben said as he clutched his bow with a loaded arrow.

"That's ridiculous." Vader insisted, trying to sound brave, but still sounding nervous all the same. "Spooks. That's silly."

"Don't you believe in spooks?" Chewie asked.

"No." Vader insisted. "Why-"

Just then, Vader was lifted up by nothing and dropped down as everyone went to him.

"Oh my goodness!" Siri remarked.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked.

"I do believe in spooks." Chewie chanted to himself, trying not to make them mad like he believed Vader had. "I do believe in spooks. I do believe in spooks. I do believe in spooks."

()()()()()

From her crystal ball, Mother Talzin chuckled at the sight of the cowering Wookiee.

"Ha-ha." Talzin scoffed. "You'll believe in even more than that before I'm done with you."

Talzin then approached an army of horned people, one of her slave races, the Zabraks.

"Take your army to the Haunted Forest and bring me the girl and her dog." Talzin ordered. "Do what you like with the others, but I want her alive and unharmed. They'll give you no trouble, I promise you that. I sent a little pet of mine ahead to take the fight out of them. Now fly! FLY!"

Talzin cackled as the Zabraks took flight and headed for the haunted forest.

()()()()()

As the group was nervously looking around the area, they heard a low but loud growl.

"_Did you just hear what I just heard?_" Siri asked nervously.

"_That noise didn't come from no ordinary bird._" Chewie pointed out.

"_It may be just a cricket or a critter in the trees._" Siri said, trying to sound hopeful but failing as the noise came again.

"_It's given me the jitters in the joints around my knees._" Vader said with a gulp.

Ben then looked up to see what looked like the creature.

"_I think I see a creature, and he's fuzzy, and he's fury._" Ben pointed out. "_I haven't got a brain, but I think I oughta worry._"

"_I haven't got a heart, but I've got a palpitation._" Vader responded with a gulp.

"_As monarch of the forest, I don't like the situation._" Chewie said as he stood his ground, surprisingly.

"_Are you gonna stand around and let him fill us full of horror?_" Siri asked to no one in particular.

"_I'd like to roar him down._" Chewie said as he gulped. "_But I think I lost my roarer._"

Just then, the creature lept down, and the four got a good look at it. It looked like a muscular red humanoid with a brown beard and pincers on its torso. It roared and knocked Chewie and Ben back effortlessly as it went to Siri and roared as Vader stepped in its way.

"Oh no, you don't!" Vader shouted as he punched the creature in the head with such force and strength that its head went completely around, and it fell to the ground dead, and Vader fell to the ground gasping as his hand was severely dented.

"It's okay." Siri said as she gasped. "We'll fix you up back at the Emerald City."

"Yes, the worst is over." Ben assured him when they heard marching and saw horned people come up and attack them.

They basically smashed axes into Ben, knocking out most of his stuffing as after that they just took out whatever straw was left in everything but his head and tossed it away, so that the whole area was covered in straw.

They banged up Vader even worse than the punch to the creature, and he didn't even have time to retaliate as they'd leap back after each blow.

Chewie was made a mockery of as he couldn't evade their weapons due to their incredible agility and ended up very bloody.

Siri then screamed as the horned people grabbed Siri and Indiana and flew off with her as the others caught their breath and went to Ben.

"What happened to you?" Vader asked. He couldn't see a thing through all the Zabraks until they rushed off.

"They took my chest out and they threw it over there." Ben said as his still stuffed hand pointed to his right before pointing the other way. "They they took my legs off and threw them over there."

"Oh, that's you all over." Vader sighed as he began stuffing Ben back up.

"They sure knocked the stuffing out of ya, didn't they?" Chewie asked.

"Don't stand there, talking!" Ben snapped. "Put me together. We have to find Siri!"

"Now let's see…" Vader said as he and Chewie went to work trying to put Ben back together.

* * *

Oh boy… That took a turn for the worst.


	13. The Witch's Castle

Chapter 13: The Witch's Castle

While Siri's friends were putting Ben back together, Siri and Indiana had been dropped off at Talzin's castle, a cold gloomy place that seemed to sap any and all hope and courage from Kara the moment she saw it.

The Zabraks deposited Siri in front of Talzin as she smirked and took Indiana, petting him softly with a look in her eyes that told Siri she'd like nothing more to do than snap his neck.

"What a nice little dog." The witch said in a sarcastic tone as she roughly handed Indiana over to one of the Zabraks before turning to Siri. "And you, my dear. What an unexpected pleasure. It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness."

"What are you going to do with my dog?" Siri asked, trying to sound much braver than she felt as she looked into Talzin's sadistically gleeful face. "Give him back to me!"

"All in good time, my little pretty." Talzin said, trying to sound as kind and motherly as Bastila had been back at Munchkin Land.

"Oh, please give me back my dog!" Siri pleaded. With her being stuck here with her friends gone, Indiana was all she had left.

"Certainly." Talzin said. "Certainly. When you give me those slippers."

"But Bastila told me not to." Siri pointed out in a matter of fact way.

"Very well." The witch said before she turned to one of the Zabraks. "THROW THAT MUTT INTO THE RIVER AND DROWN HIM!"

"No!" Siri called out in alarm. "No! Please, you can have the Ruby Slippers. Just give me back, Indiana!"

"That is a good little girl." Talzin said, resuming her faux comfort. "I knew you'd see reason."

The witch reached out for the shoes, but the moment they got an inch near them, golden sparks flashed from them and burned Talzin's own hands as she called out in pain. She then backed away and rubbed her disfigured hands together, striking Siri as odd since if her hands were burned, she'd have just run them under a sink.

"Um... Sorry." Siri said, uncertain of what exactly just happened. "I didn't do it. Do I still get my dog back?"

"NO!" Talzin barked, all pretense forgotten. "I cannot believe I was so foolish. I should have remembered who those shoes used to belong to. Ventress would never have let her most important magical items be taken right under her nose."

"W-what are you saying?" Siri asked, beginning to get nervous for herself now.

"Those slippers will never come off as long as their wearer is alive." Talzin said darkly. "But that's not what's worrying me. It's how to do it. These things must be done delicately, or you hurt the enchanted object."

As the witch was talking, Indiana bit the hand of the Zabrak holding him as he scampered off.

"RUN INDIANA!" Siri called out as hard as she could. "RUN!"

"Catch him, you fools!" The witch barked back as the Zabrak gave pursuit.

In response, several of the witch's other slaves, humanoid beings in black and white armor, drew up the bridge at the entrance. However, Indiana was a brave and smart dog, making a run at the bridge and managing to jump onto the other side just before the door would've been too far closed. He then hid under the bushes where the Zabraks couldn't hope to see him. Siri happily watched all this from the balcony.

"He got away." Siri said, half exhausted with relief. "He got away."

"Which is more than you will!" Talzin snapped as she roughly grabbed Siri's arm and pulled her to a small den. "Blast you and your dog. You have been more trouble to me than your worth, one way or the other, but it will soon be over."

Talzin then went to the corner and held up an hour glass with glowing red sand in it.

"Do you see that?!" Talzin called out. "That is how long you've got to live, and it is not long, my little pretty. It is not long at all. I can not wait forever to get those shoes."

Talzin placed the hourglass up as sand began pouring into the other end as she left, locking the door behind her, and Siri already began to feel slightly queasy, meaning that Talzin was talking quite literally about her life ending when the sand ran out.

Siri then walked around the den. She was going to die all alone, and she'd never get to apologize to Adi for running away after everything she'd done for Siri. She couldn't bear it. She could've kicked herself for all that wishing to go over the rainbow. Well she was certainly over it, and look where it got her.

Some day I wake and rub my eyes,

And in that land beyond the skies,

You'll find me...

Siri then began crying as she thought about all the people back home she'd never see again. If she'd never run away, she'd be safe with Adi and Ki-Adi right now, helping everyone rebuild the farm house. Now, she couldn't do anything but sit and think about how she was going to die soon.

Some... Where... Over the rainbow...

Blue birds... Fly...

Birds fly... Over the rainbow...

Why? … Oh, why can't I?

Then, half desperate for this nightmare of an end to be a dream, she called out to the room.

"I'm frightened. I'm frightened, Master Adi! I'm frightened!" Siri sobbed.

"Siri!" Adi's voice said as Nyota looked at a large crystal ball in the room and saw Adi in there, looking frantically around the ruined farmyard with the others. "Siri, it's me, Adi! We're trying to find you! Where are you?!"

"I'm here in Oz, Master Adi!" Siri said with the faintest glow of hope beginning to grow. Maybe if she can get Master Adi to hear her, somehow, she and the others could come and help not just her, but Indiana, Ben, Vader, and Chewie. "I'm locked up in a witch's castle, and I'm trying to get home to you, Master Adi!"

Then, all too soon, the crystal ball turned black, leaving Siri in more distress.

"Oh no!" Siri said, feeling even worse than before. "Don't go away! Don't go away. Master Adi, come back!"

Just then, Talzin appeared in the crystal ball with a sneer on her face.

"'Master Adi!'" Talzin said in a mocking tone. "'Master Adi come back! Come back!' I'll give you, Master Adi my pretty!"

Talzin then laughed cruelly as Siri sat down in corner with only the faintest hope left. The hope that the others were better off than she was and able to find her.

()()()()()

Just as Vader and Chewie had put Ben back together, they heard barking as Vader looked down the path to see a familiar dog.

"Look." Vader said in mild surprise. "It's Indiana. Where did he come from?"

Ben's eyes then widened.

"Why don't you see?" Ben asked. "He's come to take us to Siri!"

Ben then hobbled forward as he rushed off as Indiana led them on.

"Come on, everyone!" Ben called out as Vader and Chewie followed as well.

* * *

Again, sorry the update took so long, but only a few more chapters left.


	14. Rescue Mission

Chapter 14: Rescue Mission

Ben, Vader, and Chewie followed Indiana to an enormous gloomy mountain as the brave dog began climbing up. Knowing that Indiana was still taking them to Siri, Ben climbed after him. He was followed by Chewie and Vader. Being made of tin, Vader held onto Chewie's bandolier to ensure that he wouldn't fall, otherwise, he might've gotten damaged beyond repair.

About halfway up the mountain, Chewie took a break to breath as they both looked down.

"I…" Chewie stuttered nervously. "I hope my strength holds out."

"I hope your bandolier holds out!" Vader called out, for once being more afraid than Chewie.

Eventually, in a valley at the top of the mountain, like a cavity in a tooth, stood the witch's dark, foreboding castle.

"What's that?" Chewie gasped, half out of exhaustion, half out of terror. "What's that?!"

"That's the castle of Talzin." Ben surmised. "Siri's in that awful place?"

"Oh, I'd hate to think of her in there." Vader said as he began to tear up. "We have got to get her out."

"Don't cry now!" Ben said in a sharp whisper. "We haven't got the oil can with us, and you've been squeaking enough as it is."

"Who are they?" Chewie asked as he pointed at the marching guards. "Who are they?"

The witch's Storm Trooper guards were marching around repeating a chant of "O-ri-o! Ri-o-oh!"

"I've got a plan how to get in there." Ben said to his two friends.

"He's got a plan!" Chewie called out in relief.

"And you're gonna lead us." Ben added.

"Yeah." Chewie said smugly before he realized what that meant. "Me?!"

"Yes you." Ben answered.

"I…" Chewie said with a gulp as he pointed at the castle. "I gotta get her out of there?"

"That's right." Ben gently insisted.

Chewie swallowed and thought of Siri, the poor little girl who just wanted to get home.

"Alright." Chewie answered. "I'll go in there for Siri. Talzin or no Talzin! Guards or no guards, I'll tear them place apart! I may not come out alive, but I'm going in there! There's just one thing I want you fellows to do?"

"What's that?" The other two asked.

"Talk me out of it." Chewie gulped, but instead, the two encouraged Chewie to keep forward as they arrived just outside the area of the castle when Indiana began barking. As Ben tried to calm him down, Chewie looked behind them and saw three guards standing right behind them. Chewie immediately tried to warn them as well when the guards jumped. However, the three quickly overwhelmed the guards and stole their uniforms, which fit nicely over their regular attire and snuck in without incident.

"Come on." Ben said as he set Indiana down. "I've got another idea."

"Do you think it'll be alright, dropping in like this?" Chewie asked, half-jokingly.

The trio then followed Indiana around the courtyard as the drawbridge was brought up with the three keeping an eye on him, however, Indiana seemed to be having trouble picking up Siri's scent.

"Where do we go now?" Vader asked.

Just then, Indiana began barking and rushed up the stairs.

"There!" Ben said as he, Chewie, and Vader rushed after him to a pair of doors as Vader grabbed his Lightsaber before Ben held his hand out. "Wait. Let's make sure. Siri, are you in there? It's us!"

()()()()()

As Siri was whimpering in the corner, her eyes unable to look away from the hourglass, she heard Ben's voice as that small, almost insubstantial hope burst through her whole body as she rushed to the front door.

"Yes!" Siri called out. "It's me! She's locked me in!"

"Then we've gotta get her out." Siri heard Chewie say as the door rattled as Siri's eyes unwillingly went to the hourglass as it looked like she only had three minutes left.

"Oh, hurry! Please hurry!" Siri begged. "The hourglass is almost empty!"

"Vader!" Ben called out as Siri heard a thump at the door. She backed up as Vader sliced the door to pieces with his Lightsaber at an amazing speed.

With the door broken open, Siri rushed out and hugged her friends as they were finally reunited.

"Oh, guys!" Siri said as she saw Indiana panting. "Indiana!"

As Siri frantically mumbled her thanks, Ben went to her.

"Hurry!" Ben said. "We don't have any time to lose!"

They rushed for the main entrance only to be blocked by the guards.

From an upper area of the castle, Talzin laughed evilly as they all looked up.

"Going so soon?" Talzin asked. "I would not hear of it. Why my little party is just beginning."

"Trapped." Chewie said in frustration. "Trapped like mice! … I mean, rats!"

Guards poured in from where they'd come from and held them at spear point but didn't continue to advance.

"That's right." Talzin remarked sadistically. "Do not hurt them right away. We will let them think about it a little first."

As the group was shivering, Ben looked at a rope as Siri saw his eyes follow it up to a circular chandelier while Talzin was laughing.

Just then, Talzin tossed down the empty hourglass as it exploded in a ball of fire that filled up the space between the group and the guards with red smoke. Using the distraction, Ben grabbed Vader's Lightsaber and cut through it, causing the guards to be trapped in the chandelier and ran passed them, looking for a back way out while Talzin continually screamed "SEIZE THEM!"

They quickly rushed through the maze-like castle only to run into what looked like half of the guards and then ran into the other until they were essential corralled like the pigs at the farm into what seemed to be Talzin's den as the door slammed shut and the guards held them all at electrostaff point while Talzin walked up to them.

"Well, ring around the rosie, a pocket full of staffs." Talzin said in a disturbingly casual way. "Thought you four could out fox me, didn't you? Well, the last to go will see the first three go before her."

The witch then looked at a lamp and held her broom to it as it got fire, and she held it to Ben.

"How about a little fire, Ben?" Talzin asked as she brought the broom close enough for Spock's arm to catch fire as Siri instinctively grabbed a bucket to put it out as after she put out Ben's arm, the water also splashed onto Talzin's face as she screamed like she was being murdered.

"YOU CURSED BRAT!" Talzin screamed. "Look what you've done! I am melting! MELTING!"

Siri couldn't believe her eyes. Talzin was right. She really was melting.

"Oh what a world." Talzin moaned in self-pity. "What a world. Who would've thought a little girl like you would've destroyed my beautiful wickedness."

She then wailed her last wail as eventually, all that remained of her aside from some steam was her blood red cloak as the Zabrak looked down and happily sighed.

"She…" One of the guards said in shock. "She's dead. You killed her."

"I didn't mean to do it." Siri said, which was true enough. "Really. It's just that he was on fire, and-"

"Hail to Siri!" The guard called out. "Mother Talzin is dead!"

"HAIL TO Siri!" The other guards and Zabraks called out. "MOTHER TALZIN IS DEAD!"

Siri sighed with relief. The guards and Zabraks were just slaves like the Ewoks. Then an idea popped into her head.

"The broom, may we have it?" Siri asked.

"Please!" The guard said happily. "You're welcomed to the thing!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" Siri called out. "Now we can go back to the Jedi and tell him Talzin is dead!"

_Hail, Hail, the witch is dead!_

_Which old witch? The Wicked Witch._

_Hail, hail the Wicked Witch is dead!_

The guards and Zabraks saw them off as they sang the song of rejoicing the Ewoks had when Siri's house landed on Ventress.

_Hail, Hail, the witch is dead!_

_Which old witch? The Wicked Witch._

_Hail, hail the Wicked Witch is dead!_

_She's gone where the goblins go below!_

_Wake up blow on your horns!_

_Let's all come out and sing!_

_And ring the bells out!_

_Ding-dong!_

_The merry-o!_

_Sing it high!_

_Sing it low!_

_Let them know,_

_The Wicked Witch is dead!_

The quartet returned to the Emerald City and spread the word as the entire city cheered eagerly, and things were as joyful as when they'd first arrived.

_Ding-dong!_

_The Witch is dead!_

_Which old witch?_

_The Wicked witch!_

_Ding-Dong!_

_The Wicked Witch is dead!_

_Ha-ha-ha!_

_Ho-ho-ho!_

_And a couple of tra-la-las!_

_Ha-ha-ha!_

_Ho-ho-ho!_

_In the merry old Land of Oz!_

_She's gone where the goblins go below!_

_Wake up blow on your horns!_

_Let's all come out and sing!_

_And ring the bells out!_

The Jedi's guard then bowed them through to his chambers after he'd delivered the news of Talzin's death to him.

_You're off to see the Jedi!_

_The Wonderful Jedi of Oz!_

_Let him know the Wicked Witch is dead!_

_Hail, the Wicked Old Witch is dead . . ._

* * *

For those who don't know, this song was cut from the original film. I brought it in just for fun. Next chapter, you find out who the Wizard is in this version if you haven't already guessed.


End file.
